


Peaceful Mornings

by cmk418



Category: Big Love (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Margene had a plan
Relationships: Nicolette Grant/Margene Heffman





	Peaceful Mornings

It had been building to a head for a while. Little comments like the one at the casino – _She looks a little like you, Margene_ – brought it to her attention. Margene knew that Nicki watched her and Bill, but she always assumed that Nicki’s focus was on Bill, not on her. She didn’t have any problem with being watched, but there were some nights, like the last, that she wanted to have Bill all to herself away from prying eyes.

Of course, this morning, Nicki nearly snapped her head off at breakfast. And she was supposed to be the emotional one. It was the God-given right of a pregnant woman. If she had to put up with morning sickness and backaches, then everybody else had to put up with her.

It wasn’t fair. Nicki always had to overdramatize everything. She needed an outlet, something to get the negativity out of her system. Margene began to formulate a plan. It was a little unusual, but if it worked, it could mean peaceful breakfasts for a while.

That afternoon, Margene cornered Nicki in Nicki’s bedroom. Nicki’s boys were playing in the pool and her boys were down for a nap.

“I want to talk to you.”

“About?”

“Sex,” blurted Margene, smiling.

Nicki looked concerned. “Is everything okay between you and Bill? I told you you shouldn’t emasculate him the way you do. Is it the pregnancy?”

“Everything’s fine, Nicki. You know that yourself.”

Nicki went on the defensive. “What do you mean?” 

“You were watching us. I saw the curtains move and you were-”

“Well, maybe you should pay more attention to your husband than to other people.”

It wasn’t a denial. Margene boldly surged ahead. “Did you like it?”

“You’re disgusting.”

“No, really. I want to know.”

“How could I like watching you and Bill... do that?”

“Nicki, do you ever...?”

“What?”

“Touch yourself after?”

“Margene!”

“Are you frigid?”

“No, I am not frigid. I have two sons.”

“It doesn’t mean you’re not frigid,” she said softly.

“Bill happens to enjoy sex with me.” Nicki’s voice rose, bordering on hysteria as she continued. “Has he said that he doesn’t? Has he fallen out of love with me?”

“No, no, of course not. Bill hasn’t said anything about your sex life. That’s private.”

“For some people.”

“I didn’t ask you to watch.”

“You stand in front of your window, flaunting yourself. What if it was Barb or Sarah or, for goodness sake, Benny looking out their window? I doubt you would be next door asking Barb if she touches herself.”

“I don’t need to worry about Barb.”

Nicki gave Margene a harsh look. “I don’t need your concern.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I got along just fine before you.”

Margene let out a frustrated sigh. “Why do you do that?”

“I don’t want to need you, Margene,” Nicki stated through clenched teeth.

“I know,” said Margene, taking Nicki’s hand. “But we’re married. For better or worse. I really want it to be ‘for better’, don’t you?” Lightly she rubbed her thumb over the back of Nicki’s hand. “I will never hurt you intentionally, you know that.”

“Yes,” whispered Nicki. Margene put her free hand up against Nicki’s face, tucking an errant strand of hair behind Nicki’s ear.

“I just want to help you.” Margene’s fingers sought out the skin behind Nicki’s ear, then traced a path down the curve of her neck. “Do you like it when Bill touches you?”

“Yes.”

“Where do you like him to touch you?”

Nicki tensed up a bit. “Where do you?”

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable. Why don’t you just show me instead?”

“I’m not taking my clothes off for you, Margene.”

“I didn’t expect you to.”

“Well...” There was a long pause, as Nicki seemed to consider it. “You first.”

Margene reached up to touch her own neck. “Here.” She moved her hands down to cup her breasts. “Here. And I really like it when...”

“Doesn’t that bug you now, being pregnant? When he touches you there?” Nicki gestured to Margene’s breasts. 

“Sometimes. When I was nursing, there was this one time that Bill-“

“Here,” interrupted Nicki, running her fingers along the underside of her arm.

“There? Really?” Margene reached for Nicki’s hand and drummed her fingertips along the same spot. “Harder? Gentler?”

“Gentler. And smoother. Barely there.” Margene trailed her fingers up and down until Nicki whispered, “Yeah.”

“How about...?” Margene asked with a slight adjustment of her hand.

Nicki jumped as Margene’s fingers brushed the side of her breast. “Oh!”

“Give me your hand.”

Nicki drew back. “I don’t know. Sex is supposed to be for procreation.”

“I think sex is something that happens with another person.” Margene played the trump card, “This is something just for you.”

“For me?” Nicki took a second to consider Margene’s statement, then placed her hand in Margene’s. “Bill doesn’t have to know about it. You won’t tell?”

“I don’t tell him when I do it. That is...”

“What?”

“Unless he wants to watch.” Margene raised Nicki’s hand up to the spot that hers had vacated moments before. “Start here, feel everything, don’t be afraid to squeeze a little, that’s it. Just let go. Touch yourself like you’d want Bill to, if he was here.”

“I have to sit down.”

“Hold on a second.” Margene sat down on Nicki’s bed. She motioned to a spot in front of her. Nicki sat down. “Lean back. I’ve got you.”

Nicki’s hand moved up again to her breast. Margene picked up Nicki’s free hand and placed it on the other breast. Nicki leaned back with a slight “oh”.

Margene leaned forward slightly. Her breath stirred Nicki’s hair. “It’s nice being able to do them both at once, isn’t it? Put your feet up on the bed.”

“I have my shoes on.”

“Kick them off.”

Two clunks on the floor later, Nicki put her hands back on her breasts, moving them around, then letting loose an exasperated sigh. “Darn you, Margene. ‘Take your shoes off.’ You spoiled the mood.”

“Can you move your hands down to your knees?”

“Why would I do that?”

The skirt that Nicki wore stretched out like a tarp over her legs. She wasn’t like Margene with her jeans and short shorts. “It’s the next step. You’re gonna have to go under the skirt.”

“Don’t look.” Nicki shifted herself, hiking the skirt up over her knees.

“From your knees, you want to go along the inside of your leg up over your thighs. Like this.”

Nicki watched Margene demonstrate, then followed Margene’s lead. She stopped when she reached the point where her legs came together. “I can’t touch myself there. That’s Bill’s.”

Margene sighed, somewhat amazed by Nicki’s self-control. “It’s your body.”

“Papa always said that a person’s body was a temple. That we shouldn’t put nothing in it that would corrupt it.”

Margene made a dive for the loophole in Nicki’s argument. “You’re not putting anything in it.” _At least not yet,_ her brain amended. “It’s just a little drift of fingers along the outside of your underwear.”

Nicki’s hand disappeared once more beneath her skirt. “Margene,” she whispered as a blush rose to her cheeks. 

“Are you okay?”

Nicki nodded and let out a shaky breath. “Yeah. I... It’s... I’m...”

Margene petted Nicki’s hair. “It’s okay. Just a reaction. It’s normal.”

“Don’t tell anyone. Ever.”

“I won’t.”

“Ever.”

“I swear I won’t.”

“I love you, Margene.”

“I love you too, Nicki.”

_Two nights later..._

Margene whispered in Bill’s ear as he tackled her. From her vantage point, Nicki saw Bill draw away while Margene stood up and began to strip. Margene pushed her long hair away from her face then ran her hands slowly down her naked body. 

Nicki realized that this was as much a show for her as it was for Bill. She knew for certain when Margene lifted her face and smiled in Nicki’s direction as the third wife brought herself to orgasm.

The next day at breakfast, Nicki entered Barb’s kitchen with a “Good morning, Margene.”

Barb mumbled under her breath to Margene. “What’s with her?”

Margene just shrugged and smiled. She knew the peaceful mornings wouldn’t last forever, but they would be nice for a while.


End file.
